


Pinned Down

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Burning, Fire play, M/M, Magical restraints, Power Kink, just a little bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Tristan and Jack decide to fool around but, Jack tends to get a bit rough.





	Pinned Down

**Author's Note:**

> Since Halloween is this month, thought I'd bring back these two boys! x3

Tristan gasped as the large pumpkin-headed man pushed onto the bed before pinning him down by his wrists and roughly kissing him. That was the problem with dating a higher ranked demon, Jack could easily overpower him. But, it was...kinda hot to be overpowered. Tristan moaned as he felt the warm flame inside of Jack's mouth gently lick at his lips but, not enough to harm him.

Tristan could already feel Jack's hardened member press against him. Despite the man easily being 2 feet taller, he could tell Jack was pressing against him, purposefully. Jack broke the kiss and pulled away, lifting himself up. He began chanting and soon, purple chains materialized and held Tristan down by him ankles and wrists!  
"J-Jack..." The Shadow Stalker grunted, unable to move due to the magic chains, preventing him from turning into smoke.

Jack chuckled and removed his gloves and followed by his flannel shirt, revealing his large, muscular chest and stomach. Tristan shuddered as warm fingers slowly creeped beneath his black shirt and teasingly rubbed his stomach. Jack could easily remove both of their clothes with a simple snap but, no...He wanted to take his time with this.

"A-Ah..." Tristan whines, nipples being teased by a mysterious sensation as Jack licked Tristan's stomach with his waxy tongue.  
"Mmm, you always taste so wonderful...I can always get a great taste with these spells..." Jack chuckled, not letting his lover escape.  
"Nngh...Jack..." Tristan grunted, thrusting against Jack. Jack adjusted his position, placing his hips over Tristan's, both of their excitements rubbing together.

"J-Jack...I-I need you..." Tristan gasped, the magical sensation around his nipples fading.  
"Alright, babe..." Jack whispered, snapping his fingers causing both of the demon's clothes to disappear. Tristan gasped, feeling the cool air rush over his body. Jack snapped again, causing the restraints on Tristan to disappear. The pumpkin man picked up the shadow and sat him on his lap, kissing him as he did.

Tristan felt Jack's large member beneath him. It was easily twice the size of Tristan's own length.  
"J-Jack will that even...fit?" Tristan asked, looking into the demon's pink, flame eyes.  
Jack gave a reassuring smile, staring into his lover's bright, white eyes. "Don't worry...I'll take it slow..." Tristan gasped, feeling the slicked-up head of Jack's large member slid inside him. Tristan felt inch by inch of the demon's cock streching him. Soon, Jack's member was all the way inside him.

"Ready?" Jack asked, hands resting on Tristan's hips. Tristan felt himself trembling, body adjusting to the foreign feeling of having something deep inside it.   
"Y-Yeah..." Tristan replied, nodding. Jack slowly rose Tristan up before slamming him back down.  
"AH!" Tristan yelped, being slammed down again.  
"Do you like that?" The large demon asked.  
"Y-Yeah...It f-feels...A-Ah-mazing..." Tristan panted, cock leaking precum. 

Jack took hold of Tristan's member and began to stroke it and began thrusting his hips, no longer slamming the low-ranking demon onto his cock.  
"J-Jack...I-I..." Tristan started, stopping with a moan. Tristan could feel that he was close and judging from Jack's labored breathing, he was too.   
"Jack...I l-love you..." Tristan whimpered out, climax quickly overtaking him. Tristan released his seed, coating Jack's stomach.  
"I love you, too, Tristan..." Jack purred, filling Tristan with his pale orange load.

The two demons collapsed onto the bed, sweating and panting from their rigorous activity. Jack rolled over, pulling Tristan on top of him.  
Jack lit the tip of his finger, burning a bright purple 'J' onto Tristan's right pec.  
"W-What the fuck?" Tristan growled, spawning a shadow cigarette.  
"Just so everybody knows that you belong to me!~" Jack explained.  
"They already know that I belong to you..." Tristan insisted, igniting his cigarette.  
"Huh?" Jack asked, visibly confused.  
"Each rank of demon has a certain scent and since we are in a relationship, we have each other's scent coating our bodies..." Tristan explained, exhaling a line of smoke.  
"...Oh..." Jack replied, still rather confused.

Tristan put out his cigarette by pressing it against Jack's chest.  
"I love you, ya big dork." Tristan said, hugging the larger demon.  
"I love you, too." Jack replied, pulling the thinner demon onto him, locking lips with him.


End file.
